Collage
by Gyroscope
Summary: A scrapbook of Atmosian affairs. FRESHLY PASTED: Follow My Footsteps
1. Bubblegum

**Bubblegum**

Chew. Chew. Chew.

What a fun thing to do.

It was interesting how a small square of pink, lightly dusted with sugar could be so much fun. And it tasted good too.

Oh, the luscious swirls of berry and cream in her mouth were delightful. That subtle tang of strawberries. That sweet taste of raspberries. And finally, that wonderful creaminess was the icing of the cake.

Did she mention she could blow bubbles?

A large bulbous ones at that.

Master Cyclonis never felt a greater achievement in life.

The joys of stealing Suzi Lu's secret supply.

* * *

_A/N: First drabble series from me. I believe every author goes through this phase... so here I am writing this!_

_REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY, DEAR READERS.  
_


	2. Double Bubble Trouble

_A/N: Another drabble! You may take this as romance... It is your choice. _**  
**

* * *

**Double Bubble Trouble**

Chew. Chew. Chew.

Yes, Aerrow had discovered the amazing qualities of bubblegum.

However, Piper had not.

The navigator was busily sorting through her neat array of delicate maps and crystal until the Sky Knight walked in.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

That sound was frustrating! She tried to ignore it, but it was like ignoring that loud, annoying "music" of Finn. It was that bad.

"Stop it Aerrow!" she yelled at him.

"Stop what?" he replied innocently.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

"That chewing! It makes the worst sound! It sounds like someone walking around with soggy mud soaked shoes on clean carpet!" she replied angrily.

"Sorry Piper. I'll stop," Aerrow solemnly answered.

* * *

… 5 seconds later …

* * *

Chew. Chew. Chew.

"Ok. That's it."

The navigator turned around and placed her hands on Aerrow's shoulders.

Then she leaned in.

And their lips touched.

It was the perfect romance scene. If you were in that room, you could feel the sparks of love. It was electric, pulsing like a heartbeat.

Finally they pulled apart.

And it was natural for him to ask, "What was that for?"

But Piper didn't reply.

Instead she chewed.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

* * *

_A/N: That was fun :) Perfect for AxP lovers. Please review!_


	3. Tangled Chords

**_A/N: Read and Review Please :)_  
**

* * *

**Tangled Chords**

* * *

It was a fiery battle as blue stared into yellow.

"Guitar is way better."

"I believe you don't see your mistake. Violin is better."

"Nah ah. You haven't heard me rock this baby yet."

"And I don't want to hear it. Waste of time."

Finn huffed and groaned and stomped around a bit. He could not let Ravess win with such a stupid music instrument.

Then that wonderful light bulb glowed above the sharpshooter's head.

"Let's have a competition," Finn said.

"I don't see why not," Ravess replied.

And they started to play.

"And I _do_ see why not," Stork mumbled to himself as the pair composed a jumbled piece of "music" in his Condor hangar.

It was bad enough to have Ravess as prisoner.

And Finn guarding her.


	4. A Delightful Day to Eat

_A/N: I'm just telling you to prepare for randomness... Explanation below  
_

* * *

**A Delightful Day To Eat**

* * *

Junko stepped ravenously out into the savoury sunshine, and admired Hamburgers's stomach. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a luscious sight."

Hamburgers climbed off the wall and walked desperately across the grass to greet her lover. Junko patted Hamburgers on the mouth and then tried to eat her lovingly, but without success.

"That's all right," Hamburgers said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not delicious," Junko said. "Not as delicious as the time we ate upon the table."

Hamburgers nodded happily. "We were tasty back in those days."

"Our tongues were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Junko said. "Everything seems scrumptious and delectable when you're young."

"Of course," Hamburgers said. "But now we're palatable, we can still have fun. If we go about it hungrily."

"Hungrily?" Junko said . "But how?"

"With this," Hamburgers said and held out a yummy cheese. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to eat."

Junko swallowed the cheese at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to eat hungrily. They ate like a treat that delights all fantasies. Three times.

* * *

_A/N: I had to try this! I found this thing called "Drabble-matic" on the internet which makes drabbles for you. You enter words in and a drabble is created. I'm sure you can tell what some of the words I entered were [e.g. "Junko", "Hamburgers", "cheese" and the phrase "like a treat that delights all fantasies"]. I felt like publishing this for fun :)  
_

_I did tell you to prepare for randomness.  
_

_And I will never use this "Drabble-matic" again.  
_

**_Beloved reader, your reviews are greatly accepted. _**


	5. Enemy

****_A/N: Another one :D  
_

* * *

**Enemy**

* * *

The last weapon left. The others laid broken, mangled with crimson. This one was his last hope.

Looking up, Aerrow stared at his enemy. His eyes saw its red, fiery and flaming with fury.

Aerrow gritted his teeth.

Then he attacked.

The weapon slashed, forming blue arcs. It jabbed, becoming sapphire needles. But no matter how much Aerrow fought, his blows were merely parried and tolerated by the foe.

_Crack!_

His last hope faded like an evanescent breath. Aerrow angrily threw away his weapon and it joined its broken brothers. The Sky Knight glared spitefully at the enemy while it mockingly stared back.

Aerrow was definitely having a bad hair day.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Aerrow. i definitely hate bad hair days. If you didn't pick it up, the weapon is a comb/ brush... and the enemy is Aerrow's lovely crimson hair._


	6. The Winner Takes All

_A/N: Writing drabbles is getting ADDICTIVE :) _

* * *

**The Winner Takes All**

* * *

The sun's rays reached for it, enhancing its lovely soft glow of gold. It sparkled, taunting your weakness for this little treasure. It glistened, tantalizing your mind to desperately obtain one.

Ah, but that was the problem.

There was only one.

And Aerrow didn't lose to anyone.

Neither did Radarr himself.

Finally, they both leapt in unison, their long limbs reaching for their golden prize, their eyes only the reflection of their goal, their saliva dripping from the corners of their mouth…

Until.

Crunch.

"That was delicious! Piper's sandcakes are awesome!" Junko said happily. His stomach belched with a loud satisfaction.

Aerrow and Radarr fell from mid-air and landed into an unhappy and hungry heap of human and Sky Monkey.

Oh well.

Time to pester Piper for more.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be lovely! Offering sandcakes for the reviewers. _


	7. Lies Hurt Less

_A/N: This one isn't funny or random... Quite serious actually._**  
**

* * *

**Lies Hurt Less**

* * *

It felt so forced.

So fake.

But there is no way out except through a lie.

Or the hurtful truth.

And I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I never thought so irrationally. I never thought of the dire consequences that would hurt the team. Especially Aerrow.

But he was so tempting, like a chocolate water fountain, overflowing with sweet goodness. He was like an oasis, a paradise in such a lonely desert.

How can I forget?

Those crimson eyes that let you spiral into the depths of lust. Those rough hands that let your skin tingle at its touch. That low voice that seizes you to listen to his magical words tickling in your ear. And finally, that kiss. That kiss was a permanent seal. The engraving on my heart claiming that it was his.

So, I walk around the Condor.

It was so forced.

So fake.

And I beg, with my heart. With my mind. With my soul.

Don't let the team see through my smile.

* * *

_A/N: A change from humour... I love this pairing! (If you haven't figured it out, its DAxP.) _

_Reviews would be beautiful folks :)  
_


	8. 1000 Balloons

_A/N: Read and review :)_

* * *

**1000 Balloons  
**

* * *

Finn's jaw dropped so low that the chill of the metal floor tickled his chin.

Aerrow soon followed suit.

And so did Radarr.

Junko gasped in so much air that it could fill 1000 balloons.

Just then, Stork entered and saw his navigator too. Oh, how that Merb ran.

"I'm hallucinating! I'm _just _hallucinating!" he screamed and ran out of the scene.

Piper shook her head and sighed.

"Guys, it's just make up."

* * *

_A/N: O_O"  
_

_Well... This was a bit random  
_


	9. Confessions

_A/N: Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Confessions**

* * *

"You have to tell her, dude," Finn prodded Aerrow, who was cradling his head.

"I… I can't," Aerrow replied, "I just can't."

"If you can take down the Dark Ace, I'm sure you can do this," Finn encouraged, "Come on!"

"Fine, I'll… I will do it."

OOO

Aerrow walked up to her and coughed. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered back.

The Sky Knight bent his knee and bought out a crystal ring. He looked up into her beautiful eyes and said:

"Will you marry me, Master Cyclonis?"

* * *

_A/N: I don't really ship AxC, but…_


	10. Sweeter Confessions

_A/N: Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Sweeter Confessions**

* * *

"You have to tell her," Ravess prodded the Dark Ace.

"Why?" the Talon Commander shot back.

"It would be a waste if you don't," Ravess purred, "Unless you want to waste it on me."

"No," the Dark Ace grunted, disgusted at the thought.

"Then tell her."

"I will."

OOO

"Master Cyclonis," the Dark Ace bowed.

"What is it Dark Ace?" she said, turning to face him. Her cloak's mane unfurled, revealing an inquisitive face.

The Dark Ace bent his knee and looked into Cyclonis' lush purple eyes.

"I…"

"Spit it out."

He pulled out a box from behind his back.

"I baked this cake for you."

* * *

_A/N: Aww, what a lucky girl. A proposal and now a cake?_

_Imagine this: Dark Ace is a cat and he's sitting on Cyclonis' lap, while being patted by her.  
_

_Some villians have a familiar; most of the times they are birds or rabbits. Flopsy (as a name) is getting a bit old, isn't it?  
_


	11. A Pair of What?

_A/N: Well, enjoy :)  
_

* * *

**A Pair of What?**

* * *

Both of the females held binoculars, peeking from a shrub on Terra Bogaton.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think he wears?" Piper asked her recon partner Starling.

"He doesn't wear anything," Starling confidently replied.

"Sorry?"

"Repton goes commando."

* * *

_A/N: And how do you know Starling? Oh, and where do you think those binoculars are pointed at?  
_

_The beauty of imagination...  
_


	12. Uptight

_Your tears fall when you feel low  
_

_But I'll always be the sun's glow  
_

_Together, we'll always be together  
_

_And forever make a rainbow  
_

_:)  
_

_A/N: Another drabble for you!_**  
**

* * *

**Uptight**

* * *

Starling shook Harrier's hand and said, "Thank you for helping."

"No problem. It is a Sky Knight's duty to protect and help," Harrier proudly replied. With that, he walked off, his nose pointed and his arms swinging by his side.

"What about Harrier? Do you know?" Piper asked Starling as the Interceptor approached the Condor.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have a guess," Starling replied.

"Go on!"

"Well…" Starling hesitated, "Because he is so uptight all the time, I think he wears…"

"Wears what?" Piper piped in.

"I think Harrier wears a G- string," Starling concluded with a nod.

* * *

_A/N: Don't picture it! It's horrible :O_

_I love how reverse psychology works...  
_


	13. Burning

_A/N: I've misplaced my purple fluffy socks :C. I usually wear them when writing my drabbles. So when I was writing this (yes, with a pen and paper), I was quite angry. And when I'm angry, I torture something... _

* * *

**Burning**

* * *

They were silent warriors. They were the definition of stealth. No one could hear their footsteps. No one can hear their breathing as they held it within them, not daring to let go.

They drifted towards their enemy.

But the enemy turned around.

He peered around himself searching for them, hoping to catch the stealthy warriors. Yet, the Silent Ones could not be seen as the wore the cloak of darkness the night gave them.

This was a suicidal mission. When they attack their prey, the warriors would die, but the enemy would be brought with them.

Charge!

"Argh!" Repton screamed, waving his arms and thrashing his tail. "Help me!"

Hoerk muffled a snigger as he blew more in his brother's direction.

Repton fell to his knees and begged, "Give mercy! Give mer- Argh! It burnsss! It burnsss!"

The bubbles were ruthless as they popped on Repton's skin.

* * *

_A/N: You have been warned children._

_Never give Repton a bubble bath._

_And never steal my fluffy purple socks.  
_


	14. Struggling

_A/N: Dedicated to LordDreadSigma because of the request for a MCxP. I didn't really know if you wanted femslash or just some normal interaction (e.g. a conversation or something). Read and see what I chose. _

* * *

**Struggling**

* * *

Crystal beams of blue and purple played tug of war, pulling and pushing. The girls struggled for the upper hand, but one was clearly falling back.

Piper edged closer and closer to the wall as Cyclonis forced the Storm Hawk backwards. The navigator stared into the young empress's eyes, hoping to find a weakness.

But Piper found her own.

She lost concentration and spiralled into the wall behind. Piper struggled to free herself, however, the purple energy from Master Cyclonis pinned her there.

"Well, well Piper. I thought you were stronger. Even I make mistakes," Cyclonis cackled as she approached the writhing Storm Hawk.

Suddenly a sharp jab poked Piper's hips. She screamed at the pain and hesitantly looked down. She expected to see Cyclonis's staff, but found the young empress's hips pressed against hers instead. Piper stopped struggling as shock froze her body.

The gap between the girls' stomach closed as Cyclonis pressed herself onto the Storm Hawk.

Her chest came closer.

Then the face.

Piper looked into Cyclonis's eyes and found wicked delight sparkling in those purple orbs.

Finally, they came closer. Those lips, only millimetres away…

"ARGHHHH!" Piper shrieked, flipping her head up from the table. She looked straight ahead, panting in fear. Her eyes found Stork, who watched her closely while with crossed arms. Piper had returned back to reality.

"Hmm, the temporary mental psychosis when one lacks sleep," Stork said. He hesitated as a smiled formed on his lips.

"I enjoy those times."

* * *

_A/N:I wonder what daydreams Stork has?  
_

_I think I broke my rule on writing slash. Oh well.  
_


	15. Peel

_A/N: Woah, folks! I've returned from the world of Westeros! (If you don't know where that is, you've been under your rock for too long.) _

* * *

**Peel**

* * *

His articulate fingers pinched the top and he tugged it downwards. He wanted to pull away the golden cloak, revealing its soft cream layer beneath. His ears twitched for the satisfying snap when the coat spilt. But this wasn't enough.

His mouth watered at the very thought of the velvety texture and sweet taste against his tongue. That was heaven on Atmos. Pure bliss.

His fingers tugged down again.

But nothing happened.

He rapidly tugged, his arm becoming a blur from his pulling speed. His pink tongue stuck out from effort as he desperately craved for his heaven.

Nothing. Not even a single split.

A little light bulb blinked to life above his head. Maybe he could bite the outside? No. That would not do. It would not have the same feeling of peeling it off, nor the same sound.

Radarr glumly stared at the object in his blue paws.

He hated when the banana skin stuck.

* * *

_A/N: I always look like a fool with my scissors, when I try to cut my cursed banana opened. Maybe the banana wasn't peeling well… (Geddit? Peeling sounds like feeling? Oh forget it.)_


	16. Fluffy Stuffy

_A_/_N: Bringing you the most softest treats on Atmos. _

_Even the clouds are jealous! _

_I present to you... _**  
**

* * *

**Fluffy Stuffy**

* * *

"One fluffy stuffy," Finn said with a muffled voice.

"Two fluffy stuffy," Junko said clearly.

Finn's blond brows furrowed as he crammed more into his mouth. "Fif fuffy tuffy," he mumbled again.

Junko grinned and added more to his mouth. "Ten fluffy stuffy," the Wallop declared proudly.

Just at that moment, the doors slid open and the navigator sauntered passed in an apron and chef hat. "Where did all the SkyMallows go?"

Her eyes wondered towards the two boys, their cheeks bulging like balloons.

"I dof nof*," Finn shrugged.

Piper shook her head as one saliva coated SkyMallow fell from Finn's mouth. Sighing, she sat down and stared at the Wallop. A fleeting smirk glimmered on her face as she picked one up.

"One fluffy stuffy."

* * *

_A/N: Oh yes, gentlefolks! Junko is still the crown winner of Fluffy Stuffy! _

_And have you realised how many double letters there are in this whole story? I counted 37. (This includes the title and this Author Note.)_

_*TRANSLATION: "I don't know."_


	17. Fantasy

**Fantasy**

* * *

The Dark Ace caressed her cocoa skin as his nose explored the scent of her midnight hair. She was a skinny girl, he thought, when he ran his fingertips down her side, feeling the individual bumps of her ribs and her petite hips.

She could not struggle as the Dark Ace possessed strength and such powerful seduction. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. They were cushiony, contrasting his rough ones. She tasted like cinnamon and orange while he tasted like chocolate and coffee.

He caress her body and started to peel off her layers, one by one until…

"What are you doing, Dark Ace?" Ravess's voice asked behind him.

The archer stared at the man who wore a crimson beret upon his ebony hair and had a black pen in his hand. He had jumped from her sudden appearance, and immediately his eyes flashed from his work to Ravess and then back to his work again.

"I uh…" the Dark Ace mumbled.

She cackled softly. "Master Cyclonis wouldn't be pleased to see those pictures you drew of you and Piper together."

The Dark Ace shook his head and mumbled a "No she wouldn't".

Ravess smiled. "Now that's a good boy. Put them somewhere safe. You wouldn't want Master Cyclonis jealous now, do we?"

* * *

_A/N: Can you guess why Master Cyclonis would be jealous? Hmm? It can go both ways._

_This piece was inspired by all those fanarts I've seen of Storm Hawk parings. I've seen AxP, MCxDA and DAxA but never DAxP. So I guess some writing could make up for the lack of DAxP artwork. _


	18. Moored

**Moored**

* * *

_Staring._ My black beady eyes do what they are best at with irrefutable skill.

_Listening._ They are always unaware that I am within earshot, listening to secrets and conniving plots.

_Smelling._ It may look like a small button yet I can still scent sandcakes and Junko's mistakes.

"Hello," a familiar voice whispers from the doorway.

My eyes focus. I try to open my mouth but my lips are stitched together. I try lifting my arm but they stay limp by my side. I struggle to communicate as the figure moves closer to me, its arms spread out like the wings of a hawk. I want to speak, to scream, to yell, to shout, to cry out! I want to move, to jump, to jog, to skip, to run around!

They are like vines, green and skinny as they wrap around my body, pulling me into an embrace.

"I missed you," he again whispers, but in my ear. "I really did miss you."

He holds me as he lies down; his breathing is rhythmic like the waves rolling into shore, and then back out into the dusk's horizon. A wave of blankets drowns me and sinks me into darkness. But I know I will not float away like driftwood, because I am moored with his anchor.

I am moored by his arms and his love.

* * *

_A/N: This was originally a humorous piece with 10 parts, but I just threw all that away, left the overall message and wrote this._

_This could be based on any Storm Hawk, but the mention of green arms refers to Stork. And the voice of this story is his beloved teddy bear. Try rereading it with this idea implanted in your head. _

_I've just realised how metaphoric this whole story is. _


	19. A Hairy Situation: Moustache

_A/N: I thought a particular Talon needed a special mention…_

* * *

**A Hairy Situation: Moustache**

The hair upon his upper lip was the prized feature of this certain Talon. In front of the mirror, he would stroke and brush this beloved moustache before his shift. He was the _only_ one to have a moustache, making him a distinguished Talon amongst all the ranks. Many Cyclonians admired his feature, yet many more were quite envious of his facial growth.

Master Cyclonis only noticed the admiration that this moustached Talon received. Anger bubbled within her when such love was not given to her! The Master of Cyclonia! She must find a way to twist this dedication toward herself.

oo

He walked with a shiver running down his spine as he approached the throne room. His fear vibrated through every fibre of his body; even his moustache was quivering.

"ENTER." Her voice was soft, yet it could shake a whole Terra into terror.

Her back faced him, her fingers dancing on the keys of her crystal contraption. The Talon quickly bowed, and then wobbly straightened his back.

"I despise you," she said.

"W-wh-why Master?" he dared to ask.

"You receive more love than me because of that stupid _hair_!"

"I'm v-very sorry, Master," he whimpered cowardly.

A cackled escaped Cyclonis' lips, and the poor Talon nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"But not for any longer!" she exclaimed proudly, "That love will be returned to me! _Bow down to my greatness_!"

With a dramatic flourish and a swift turn, she faced the Talon.

And he fainted.

"Even you faint in my brilliance!" Master Cyclonis cackled again, stroking her new moustache.

* * *

_A/N: Yes readers. I'm sure you read that last line correctly. Cyclonis has surely lost her marbles this time. _

_Actually, I'm wondering if she ever had any in the first place. _

"_Cyclonis moustache you readers a question, but she'll shave it for after she regains some love."_

_[Oh, puns are the worst form of humour :)]_


	20. A Hairy Situation: Grey

_A/N: Cyclonis (Lark) is about a toddler in this and the Dark Ace is in the early years of his service. When I mention "Master Cyclonis", I mean the grandmother of the current Cyclonis. I (rather the Dark Ace) will refer to the current Cyclonis as Lark. _

* * *

**A Hairy Situation: Grey**

* * *

Master Cyclonis was away tending matters, while the Dark Ace was unoccupied in any business. Part of his sworn duty was to "play" with Lark. Mainly, his duties consisted of hard battles and tedious training, but when he had spare time, he had to attend to the next empress.

All the stress being the Dark Ace was a burden, and he wished to have some quiet time by himself. Entertaining a few Talons was easy enough, but compared to Lark… He did not want to think about it. She was mature for her young age, and it was quite easy for her to get on his nerves.

Entering the throne room, he saw the little girl pretending to have tea with a doll. "_What a pathetic activity_," the Dark Ace thought. Walking over, he sat down next to the girl and watched her drink tea. Lark's purple eyes would stare at her doll, trying to control it with psychic powers emitted from her glares. (She was ignorant of having no such talent.)

Putting her cup back down, Lark sensed a presence and looked at the man next to her. With a defiant tug, she pulled the Dark Ace's collar and he fell face forward onto the carpeted ground. _THUMP_. He mumbled something unintelligible, a phrase, if heard, that was inappropriate for Lark's ears.

"Dark Ace," she began suddenly with a hint of child's lisp in her voice, "Why do you have grey hairs?"

The Dark Ace turned over and faced up towards the child's curious face. His eyebrows furrowed, and he could feel anger stirring in his blood. This little girl…

"You're so stressful to handle!" the Talon Commander burst, "That's why!"

Lark smiled, her grin slowly etching into a toothy smile. This was bad news. Last time she smiled like that, he was forced to do something extremely humiliating that annihilated all the dignity he had...

But this was unexpected.

She laughed, her petite voice echoing through the room. She clutched her sides and rolled on the carpet, laughing away happily. After what seemed like an hour, she stopped and brushed a small tear from her eye.

"No wonder Grandmother has a whole head full of grey hairs."

* * *

_A/N: Ahaha, Little Cyclonis is cute. It's funny how she can bash up the Dark Ace like that. _


	21. A Biting Remark

_A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN :)  
_

* * *

**A Biting Remark**

* * *

It was the annual Atmosian Halloween party where everyone was invited, even the Cyclonians, with the promise of no hostility towards others.

As usual, Finn was utterly bored.

So he decided to talk to the Dark Ace.

The Talon Commander was dressed up as a vampire and was staring maliciously at Aerrow.

"Nice costume," Finn said.

Dark Ace's eyes narrowed, trying to ignore the blond and concentrate on the Sky Knight. "Thanks."

"You know, being a vampire suits you quite well."

"Why?" the Dark Ace hissed with a hint of suspicion.

A smile broke onto Finn's lips.

"It's because you're such a pain in the neck."

* * *

_A/N: Run Finn, RUN!_

_Hairy Situations returning shortly.  
_


	22. A Hairy Situation: Piper

**A Hairy Situation: Piper**

* * *

_A/N: On sale! Piper's headband! Great for styling or adding the finishing touch to your hair. Comes in the colours orange, orange and orange! Buy them now in stores near you! _

* * *

It was a curious wonder as to how Piper's midnight blue hair managed to defy gravity in such a dynamic manner. One might think it was the magic from her headband, that the elastic orange fabric confidently supported her hair. Another may think it was the result of excess experimentation with crystals, where fine particles of crystal dust lingered in her hair.

Yet Finn would think in an entirely different direction, where his thoughts involved a heck load of grumbling and tantrums.

You might think that Finn looked different that day. You would be right. His hair was nothing but a dull blond splatter upon his head and his mouth was contorted into an angry frown. His blue irises would follow her when she paced around the room, and the familiar moan would escape his lips.

"I know it was you, Piper. I _just_ know it."

"It wasn't me, Finn. Why would I touch your stuff?"

"Because, girls being girls, always want to try to look beautiful in front of the Finnster. But you, _Piper_, took it too far."

"Finn. Listen to me. I – did – not – take – it."

It was obvious for Finn to blame Piper for taking his hair gel. It was obvious that the only way her hair had such great structure was from Finn's _Sky Gellica_, the best hair gel of the Atmos. Yet he could not raise an argument, because it was clear who would win.

Grumbling, he returned to staring at her hair.

ooo

Radarr slipped through the eyeshot of Piper and Finn, and strutted towards his beloved hen.

As he approached, the hen cocked an eyebrow, wondering why her boyfriend had such a shiny, dynamic furstyle.

* * *

_A/N: So, I'm guessing you know who took the gel, right? Yes. However, this raises a question; How on Atmos does Piper keep her hair like that?_


	23. A Hairy Situation: Spray

**A Hairy Situation: Spray**

* * *

It looked as limp as the Talon's limbs he managed to dislocate yesterday. It just hung there like a dark messy mop. It was also somehow curious as to why it was quite long, but that was not the problem.

The Dark Ace ran his hand through his hair and he let out a furious grumble. Cyclonia was out of hairspray, and stocks were coming in later this month. He slid the metal headpiece into his hair, hoping that would keep his bangs up.

It just looked like a garden bed with oversized, overhanging fronds.

There was no way he was going to continue a day without any hairspray. He was _NOT_ facing the Storm Hawks in this manner.

…Wait a second. His red eyes widened underneath the black forest of hair.

Storm Hawks?

oo

The alarms blared and red lights flashed.

"We're doomed." Stork mumbled as he watched the rest of the Storm Hawks scramble into the bridge.

"What's wrong, Stork?" Aerrow asked hurriedly.

The Merb pointed, and a familiar silhouette, but with more floppy hair, appeared in the clouds.

"The Dark Ace," the Sky Knight hissed.

The Talon Commander flew exceptionally fast towards the Condor, yet the Storm Hawks stood still and watched him approach. Suddenly, the Dark Ace disappeared out of view and the sound of crunching metal echoed through the ship.

Then he reappeared into view, with a large bag in possession. A lone object managed to slither its way out and crash into the Condor's window. Stork mumbled something apocalyptic, and the rest was in utter shock.

Especially Aerrow.

"How the heck did he find my secret stash of hairspray?" he thought as he looked at the single spray can.

* * *

_A/N: Ending picture- The Dark Ace flying off with a large grin on his face, cuddling the bag of hairspray. _

_If you think about it, the Dark Ace does have a dynamic hairstyle. I wonder what Master Cyclonis' reaction would be if she saw DA with floppy hair. _

_If I saw DA with floppy hair, I'll tie them into pigtails :)_


	24. Follow My Footsteps

_A/N: I have ended The Hairy Situations, because I have no more ideas. _

* * *

**Follow My Footsteps**

* * *

This was his chance.

Eyeball grabbed the nearest person of the crew and dragged him in the centre of the circle. He swung his around, holding onto his waist and hand. With the only eye he had, he passionately looked into his partner's eyes as they waltzed three steps to the right and then the left. The music ascended into a higher, tenser tone, the beat thumping with their hearts - the rhythm of life. Eyeball released his light grip from his partner's hips and allowed his partner to twirl out and back into his arms in one smooth motion. Eyes were pinned on the pair, mouths were agape, bodies were still. The heat of the dance stirred up and rose as the record spun around and his partner spun around faster, faster…

…Until he collapsed into Eyeball's arms, dizzy and exhausted.

"You are light on your feet," the partner muttered tiredly to Eyeball.

He looked up into his first mate's eye. His partner's eye. His lead for the dance.

"I taught you well," Captain Scabulous said.

* * *

_A/N: Friendship! [Cue for your "Awws"]. If it wasn't clear, Eyeball was the lead and Captain Scabulous was the partner. I don't know why I did this, but I thought these guys needed some more recognition._

_Remember one thing kids. Pirates are cooler than ninjas. Period._


	25. A Plush Life

**A Plush Life **

* * *

See those creases upon my brow? No, they are not from age; rather, they are from stress. I know I should not complain, being granted with the best location in the whole terra. I have an easy occupation too, which quite simply involves lying there on the plush crimson surface. I am also offered free services, free food, and free accommodation.

Sounds perfect, no? Well, I purposely forgot to mention my dear companion.

I hate him.

This _generous_ companion treats me to his _lovely_ gifts. I am sure you are curious for the menu I was served today. For breakfast, I consumed a plateful of tasty knuckle sandwiches. Complementary punch (the fist-y kind) was served as well, of course. Battering was given too, but without the fish.

Nevertheless (you may think this is quite odd), I do actually like him. At night, when he lies down all snuggly and tired, I think about him and myself in this world. I complete his day and start another. If he were without me, his life would be a weary one. By the way, he does have a nice head. It's quite a pleasant shape, and comforting to caress at night. Just like a teddy bear, I suppose.

Ah. The plush life of being Dark Ace's pillow.

* * *

_A/N: Woah there! When was the last time I uploaded something? It's been forever. Good to be back guys :)_


End file.
